


The Importance of Cultivating Family Values

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family visit opens opportunities for Teddy to learn at the hands of a master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Cultivating Family Values

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leela_cat (Leela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/gifts).



**Title:** The Importance of Cultivating Family Values  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Recipient:** Written for [](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[**leela_cat**](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/) as part of the [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hp_cross_fest)[**hp_cross_fest**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hp_cross_fest)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Teddy Lupin  
 **Summary:** A family visit opens opportunities for Teddy to learn at the hands of a master.  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction set in the Harry Potter universe – all recognisable characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowling and her associates. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is made from this work. Please observe your local laws with regards to the age-limit and content of this work  
 **Warning(s):** Exhibitionism, felching, outdoor sex, implied gang banging, dirty talk.  
 **Word Count:** 4800  
 **Author's Notes:** [](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[**leela_cat**](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/) requested PWP and wall!sex for a shorter story, and I hope this worked for her. I had a lot of fun writing this and would like to thank you for coming up with the idea of this pairing. I would also like to thank the Chop n Change girls, the Fiendfyre girls and my beta [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/) for all their work in helping me beat this fic into something readable and hopefully enjoyable.

  
~

The Importance of Cultivating Family Values

~

“Why aren’t you dressed yet?” Astoria asked as she walked in, fastening a brooch to her bodice. “They’ll be here in a minute.”

“It’s not a soiree, Astoria,” Draco murmured, smiling at her. “They’re family. Well, most of them are, anyway.”

“That doesn’t mean we should be any less prepared for them,” she scolded. “Wear the black robes with the grey trim. And hurry.”

“Yes, dear.”

She rolled her eyes. “Draco...”

Sweeping past her, he paused and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll be good today, I promise.”

She shook her head. “You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep,” she called after him as he sauntered into his dressing room.

Smirking, Draco shut the doors and exhaled, the smile fading. Today would be a test of his resolve, but he could do this, he had to. Astoria wanted it and he owed her.

Crossing the room, he located his grey-trimmed semi-formal robes and dressed swiftly, inspecting himself in the mirror when he was done. A tall man with broad shoulders looked back at him. He really was the very image of his father at the height of his power. All Draco needed to complete the image was a cane.

Turning away with a shudder, Draco walked over to his collection of boots, selecting his favourite pair. Straightening up, he glanced at himself in the mirror once more. No, he refused to be Lucius. He would be his own man, retain his own soul. While the Dementors had reportedly been removed from Azkaban, it was clear to Draco that the place still sucked men’s souls. His father had never been the same after his stay there.

“Are you ready yet? I swear, Draco, you take longer than I do to get dressed!”

“In a moment,” he called back, smoothing his hands over his robes. He stared into his own eyes and frowned. Why was he nervous? It was only Andromeda Tonks and her grandson coming to visit. Yes, he hadn’t seen young Ted in years, but how difficult could it be? _Perhaps it’s the fact that he’s Potter’s protege? Having the saviour of the wizarding world in Malfoy Manor is not exactly comfortable, especially given the circumstances of his last visit._

Draco pulled his hair back and secured it with a black ribbon. _You can do this,_ he told himself. _Mother and Father may not have considered them family, but Astoria loves them. It’s time for us to make a new family. Plus, Scorpius needs sane relatives._

His head snapped up when he heard the sound of the Floo activating downstairs. _Here we go._

“Very nice,” Astoria pronounced as he emerged. Dusting an imaginary speck off his robes, she placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. “Time to make our appearance,” she murmured. “And remember, Potter is our guest.”

Draco’s lips thinned. “I could hardly forget,” he said out the side of his mouth as they walked towards the stairs.

They reached the top of the stairs, pausing to allow the three people below to look their fill before beginning their descent.

Andromeda was there, of course, looking uncannily like Bellatrix. Superficially she did at any rate, until you looked into her eyes and saw the sanity there. Nevertheless, Draco always had to do a double take whenever he saw her. Next to her was Potter, looking belligerent, and next to him was... Draco’s eyebrow went up. Was _that_ Ted? Dear God but the boy had grown.

He was taller than Potter, but then, who wasn’t, really? And he was smiling; a secretive smile, as if he knew something that no one else did. His hair was brown -- apparently he’d found a way to control his Metamorphmagus powers -- but what struck Draco were his eyes. They looked green from a distance, but as Draco got closer they seemed to run the gamut from brown to green to amber.

And they were trained on Draco exclusively, not even flickering to glance at Astoria. Draco shivered, not sure what to think of the boy’s attention.

“Draco, Astoria, it’s so good to see you,” Andromeda said as they reached the first floor. Draco tore his attention away from Ted as Astoria released his arm and reached for Andromeda, bestowing a kiss on her cheek.

While Astoria hugged Ted and shook Potter’s hand politely, he leaned forward for his own perfumed kiss. “Hello, Andromeda,” he said. “I’ll say hello now before my wife confiscates you.”

Andromeda smiled. “Yes, well we must grasp these opportunities when we can,” she replied, the twinkling in her eyes momentarily and inexplicably reminding Draco of Albus Dumbledore.

“What secrets are the two of you whispering over there?” Astoria asked, eyebrow raised.

“We’re plotting our elopement,” Draco deadpanned.

Astoria rolled her eyes. “I simply cannot leave him alone with any attractive women,” she said. As Andromeda flushed with pleasure, Astoria grabbed her arm to pull her into the drawing room. “It’s simply wonderful to see you, Andie,” she murmured. “Draco, can I trust you entertain Mr. Potter and Ted for a few minutes while we catch up?”

“Of course,” Draco drawled. _Especially Ted,_ he thought as he again met the boy’s heated look. “Welcome, Ted. Potter.”

“Malfoy,” Potter muttered, glaring.

“It’s Teddy.”

Draco blinked. “Pardon?”

“I prefer to be called Teddy.”

Inclining his head, Draco inspected ‘Teddy’ carefully. Teddy studied him back, his changeling eyes shifting between green, blue and amber in an oddly mesmerizing way. “Then be welcome, _Teddy_ ,” Draco finally said a tad formally. He glanced at Potter, who was fidgeting, before continuing. “The ladies will be presiding in the drawing room, so perhaps we should all go outside.”

“I can’t stay,” Potter blurted out. “I just wanted to be sure everything was all right here before I go back to the Ministry.”

Draco turned to face him. “Indeed,” he said, frost creeping into his tone. “Well, I trust you’ve found everything is satisfactory here? Or would you like to conduct a search before you leave?”

Potter met his eyes and scowled. “I’m sure you would have anticipated that, Malfoy. No doubt you’ve hidden anything of a dubious and Dark nature.”

Draco shook his head. “Potter...”

“We’ll be fine, Harry.” Teddy laid a hand on Potter’s arm. “And you promised you wouldn’t be like this,” he added softly, a scolding tone creeping into his voice.

To Draco’s surprise, Potter sighed and, looking sheepish, finally nodded. “Apologies, Malfoy,” he muttered. “There’s a lot going on, and the Ministry is on high alert. It’s made me a bit jumpy.” Turning to Teddy, Potter then said, “I’ll see you later, all right? Have fun.” Executing a polite nod towards Draco, he concluded. “Please give your wife and Andromeda my regards, Malfoy.”

With that, Potter spun and left. A few moments later Draco heard an Apparation crack from the front walkway. He and Teddy stared at each other for a moment.

“Well, there’s likely tea and cakes in the parlour if you like,” Draco said.

Teddy shook his head. “I’m not really hungry; plus, do you think it’s such a good idea to interrupt them?”

“Not especially.” Draco smiled faintly. “If you’d like, I can show you the library. There’s sure to be something there to amuse you.”

Teddy pursed his lips, and Draco blinked as he realised he was actually _noticing_ those full, moist lips. “I was hoping for a one on one game of Quidditch, actually,” he said. “Harry says you’re the only one who ever really gave him a run for his money, and I wasn’t a bad Seeker in school.”

Draco quirked an eyebrow and smiled. “That could certainly be entertaining, although we’re hardly dressed for it,” he said.

With a shrug, Teddy said, “Well it’s not as if we’re playing a real game. This’ll just be for fun.”

Draco did miss flying. Pondering this for a moment, he finally nodded. “Very well.”

“Brilliant!”

Which was how, after providing Teddy with a spare Nimbus, Draco found himself outside, straddling his own broom, a Snitch nestled in his hand. They took to the air and Draco released the Snitch, circling lazily as he waited for it to reappear. Teddy flew next to him.

“Why don’t you like Harry?” Teddy asked unexpectedly.

Draco shot him a look. “Why do you think that?” he asked.

Teddy rolled his eyes. “Oh, I don’t know,” he said dryly. “I suppose it could be the fact that the tension is obvious to anyone who sees the two of you speak to each other.”

Eyes focussed on the distant horizon, Draco smiled. “You’re right, I don’t, and I suppose it’s because of things that happened between us before you were born,” he finally said, “Our families didn’t get along, and when the war broke out we were on opposite sides until the very end.”

“When your mother helped to save him from the Dark Lord,” Teddy said, clearly familiar with the story.

Draco nodded. “I imagine Potter has told you about it?” At Teddy’s nod, he continued. “Then perhaps you can appreciate how difficult things were back then. A lot of people, like your parents, died, many of them needlessly.”

“Yeah, but that was a long time ago,” Teddy said. “Why don’t you like him now?”

Draco shrugged. “Habit? I think it’s natural for us to rub each other the wrong way given our history.”

“I always thought...” Teddy paused as if searching for words.

“You thought what?”

“That the two of you had a bit of unresolved sexual tension.” Teddy exhaled the words in a rush as if afraid of Draco’s reaction.

Draco’s mouth dropped open and he gaped at Teddy for a moment before laughing. “Me and Potter? Ridiculous.”

Teddy smiled. “Mm. I just figured that all that passion had to be stemming from somewhere,” he said, eyes bright. “Guess not.”

“Absolutely not,” Draco said firmly, willing himself not to blush. Not that it was unnatural to be flushed while flying he, reminded himself.

“Good,” Teddy murmured, then, to Draco’s shock, he leaned across and, threading his fingers through a few of the loose hairs flying about Draco’s face, pressed their lips together. Teddy pulled away after a moment, eyes twinkling. “And now to catch that Snitch,” he laughed, veering away.

Draco licked his lips for a second, then, narrowing his eyes, he made chase. _That little shit! He was trying to distract me!_

The golden flicker of the Snitch led them on, and Draco contemplated the figure Teddy made as he flew. He was definitely attractive and fit; his trim figure crouched over the broom made good time. Draco’s eyes narrowed. But, attractive or not, he could under no circumstances be allowed to win.

Draco bided his time, circling until Teddy spotted the Snitch. With a whoop, he took off after it. Grinning maniacally, Draco hovered close behind, watching as Teddy approached the Snitch...

“Argh!” Teddy cried as Draco plucked the Snitch out of the air just before he could grab it.

With a deep chuckle, Draco flew off, holding the Snitch aloft triumphantly. His heart was tripping in his chest, beating as frantically as the Snitch’s wings in his hand, and Draco felt more exhilarated than he had in months.

“Another go?” he asked from a safe distance. “This time without the vain attempts to distract me?”

Teddy drifted closer. “That wasn’t me trying to distract you,” he said, still smiling.

“Oh?” Draco managed a smirk. “What was it, then?”

“It’s a promise for later,” Teddy said, casting a blatant look of seduction up and down Draco’s body.

To Draco’s chagrin, his body responded to that glance. “Do you even know what you’re promising?” he asked, narrowing his eyes. “Look, you’re very young, Teddy, and sometimes you can mistake admiration for...”

To his shock, Teddy laughed. “Are you trying to warn me off? I thought Slytherins took what they wanted?” he said.

“Who says I want you?” Draco replied, eyebrow raised. It was time to put this child back in his place.

Teddy simply chuckled softly. “You want me,” he said confidently. “You’re fighting not to grab me and snog me right now.” Correctly interpreting Draco’s look of surprise, he continued. “You see, we Ravenclaws do our research before we embark on quests, and you, cousin Draco, are perfect for me, as I am for you.”

“Is that so?”

“Mm hm.” Teddy tilted his head. “I like older men, I think blonds are particularly attractive, and, from what I’ve see of your type, I’m it.”

“My type?” Draco raised an eyebrow. “Even if you were old enough to know what _you_ want, what would you know of _my_ type?”

“I know enough,” Teddy said. Spreading his arms wide, he continued, “and as you can see, I’m of age. I can say yes and know what I’m saying yes to.” Leaning forward, Teddy whispered, “Don’t tell me you’re scared?”

Draco tucked the Snitch back into his robes. “That only works with Gryffindors,” he said. “Slytherins know that there’s nothing wrong with a strategic retreat.”

Teddy shook his head. “There’s no reason to retreat,” he said, voice soft. “You want me, I want you--”

“And I’m married,” Draco finished.

“That’s true.” Teddy regarded Draco for a long moment. “And if I didn’t suspect that you and cousin Astoria have an arrangement, I would be worried.”

“Excuse me? And how would you know anything about my marriage?”

Teddy laughed. “I don’t _know_ , but I can guess. I’ve seen you out,” he added. “In clubs. Picking up young men. She has to know what you do.” He licked his lips. “I used to wish I was as good of a Metamorphmagus as my mother apparently was so I could approach you in a club. Harry says she could look like anyone she wanted; I can only change my hair and eye colour.” He shrugged. “But that’s okay. I know your type, and I’m it.”

Draco narrowed his eyes. Interestingly enough, he was right. Draco did gravitate towards tall, thin men with sandy to dark hair and striking eyes. And the heated looks Teddy kept sending him had evidently convinced his libido of Teddy’s interest. “You want strange men to fuck you up against a filthy wall?” he asked crudely, smiling as Teddy coloured. _Not so sophisticated then._

“Not strange men. You,” Teddy said, surprising Draco with his steady answer and by holding his gaze.

“Indeed.” Draco was the first to look away, much to his chagrin. “And what would Potter say?” he asked dryly.

Teddy sniggered. “Who cares? I’ve no plans to tell him,” he said. “This is between me and you.”

“And Astoria?” Draco asked speculatively.

Teddy pursed his lips. “I suppose, if you want.”

_I’m going to do this,_ Draco thought suddenly as he stared at Teddy, his hair whipping by his face, his lips slightly parted and wet, his skin flushed and warm from their flying. _I’m going to fuck him._ “What I want is to get out of the air,” Draco said decisively. “Come on.”

They landed out of sight of the main house, behind the broom shed, and as Draco rethought his plan, Teddy took the decision out of his hands by crowding behind him, pressing him against the back wall of the shed that faced nothing but thick bushes.

“Why are you fighting?” he whispered, breath hot on Draco’s ear. “I’m not proposing anything but some fun--”

Draco pulled Teddy’s arm, spinning him so that _his_ back was now flat against the wall. With a smirk, Draco thrust a leg between Teddy’s, pressing their bodies close together as he leaned forward. “Who’s fighting?” he murmured. “All I need to know right now, Teddy, is what constitutes fun for you?”

“I... Oh God...”

Teddy’s sudden loss of eloquence was gratifying, and Draco smiled. “Shall I describe what constitutes fun for me?” he whispered, nipping at Teddy’s ear. “Shall I tell you what _I’d_ like to do?”

“Please--”

“I should have known you’d like dirty talk,” Draco said, smiling as his hand wormed its way into Teddy’s robes. His own cock jerked as he realised that Teddy had no underwear on. “No pants? You dirty boy,” he murmured. “So, have you ever been fucked up against the wall in one of those clubs, Teddy?”

Teddy swallowed convulsively, his breath coming in short gusts. “No...”

“Mm, I have.” Draco’s hand closed around Teddy’s prick, his thumb swiping the tip to spread the liquid that was steadily leaking from the slit around the head. “I’ve had all manner of nasty things done to me in clubs. Want to know what my favourite is?”

“Oh God--” Teddy was arching into Draco’s fist, his eyes half-closed.

“I love it when someone sucks my cock,” Draco purred, his hand wanking Teddy firmly. “It’s amazing to watch someone on his knees, you know, his lips around you while anyone could be watching you fuck his face--”

Teddy cried out and came, spurting warm fluid all over Draco’s hand as his body shuddered through his orgasm. Draco continued stroking steadily, finally stopping when Teddy’s whimpers sounded closer to pain than pleasure. Withdrawing his hand, Draco slowly sucked Teddy’s come from his fingers, smiling into Teddy’s dazed eyes.

Catching his breath with obvious difficulty, Teddy reached for Draco’s robes. “Sorry,” he whispered, flushed. “I didn’t mean to come so quickly--”

Draco shook his head, his tongue still lapping the musky fluid from his hand as he regarded Teddy thoughtfully. “You’re young,” he said, his other hand lightly tracing Teddy’s already half-hard prick. “You’ll be ready to go again in no time.”

“You haven’t come. Can I--?” Teddy was groping at Draco, trying to get to his body, and Draco batted his hand away.

“What do you want?” he asked. “You want to wank me?”

“I want you to come inside me,” Teddy gasped, leaning forward. “I want you to fuck me, come in my arse, then--” He stopped, his hair turning a bright pink.

“Then what?” Draco’s lips were hovering over Teddy’s, his now saliva-clean hand cupping the back of Teddy’s neck. “Ask for what you want.”

“I want you to lickitoutofmeafteryoufuckme,” Teddy said, the words falling out of his mouth in a rush. It took Draco a moment to decipher it.

“Mm, greedy little bugger, aren’t you?” he said silkily, his lips flirting with the corner of Teddy’s mouth. “If I eat you out, you’re likely to come again. What shall I get out of it?”

“Anything you want,” Teddy whispered.

Draco smiled. “You’re supposed to be a Ravenclaw,” he murmured, spinning Teddy around so he was facing the wall. “You should know better than to offer ‘anything’ to a Slytherin.”

Teddy laughed breathily. “It’s a calculated risk,” he whispered, his head hanging down as Draco slipped off his robes and made short work of his shirt and trousers. He shivered as the cool air wafted over his heated skin and as Draco ran his hands over the smooth curve of his arse cheeks.

Leaning in, his arms bracketing Teddy, Draco nudged Teddy’s legs wide.

“You’re still wearing clothes,” Teddy gasped as the fabric of Draco’s robes brushed the back of his legs.

“I am,” Draco confirmed, his tongue tracing the shell of Teddy’s ear as his right hand parted those firm cheeks and began brushing a finger over Teddy’s hole. “Does that bother you?”

Teddy shook his head. “No...no,” he stuttered.

“Good,” Draco breathed, “because I like the idea of fucking you while fully clothed. Fucking you and then being able to walk away as if nothing happened, just like in those clubs.”

Teddy’s low sob was music to his ears.

“ _Dilue. Lubricius_ ,” Draco whispered, catching the fleshy bit of Teddy’s ear in his teeth when the boy squirmed, the Cleansing and Lubrication Charms no doubt feeling odd. Once there was enough slick moisture for Draco’s fingertip to slide inside Teddy’s grasping hole, Draco slipped it in, moaning at the thought of that tightness surrounding his prick.

Teddy was pushing back against him, trying to pull Draco’s finger deeper, and Draco obliged, moving it enough to stretch the hole to take more. The sounds Teddy was making, little gasps and grunts, were causing Draco’s prick to twitch and leak, and he tried to distract himself by licking a path from Teddy’s ear to his shoulder.

“Have you ever seen someone fucked against the wall at a club?” he asked, his mouth moving restlessly against Teddy’s skin.

Teddy shuddered. “Not...not exactly. I could never...oh God...get close enough to see anything...”

“I’ve done it. It’s intense,” Draco whispered. “Knowing that people are watching, knowing that the person fucking you could finish and before you realise it, someone else could take his place.”

“Oh God. Did...did that ever happen to you?” Teddy was writhing now, undulating around Draco’s fingers.

“A couple of times,” Draco rasped. He shoved a third finger inside Teddy, smiling at his gasp. “It’s incredible.”

“How...many?”

Draco sunk his teeth into Teddy’s shoulder as he moved his free hand back and forth between his arse cheeks. “Five is the most, I think,” he finally said, trailing his tongue over the indentations his teeth had made in Teddy’s flesh. “Although, after a while, it all becomes one long fuck, one bloke merging into another.”

“Oh...”

“You like that idea,” Draco said, palming Teddy’s erection.

“Y...yes,” Teddy admitted. “It’d be hot.”

“Mm, it is,” Draco agreed. “Imagine what people would say, though,” he said. A part of him pondered for a moment if Teddy could take a fourth finger, but he immediately realised he was so hard he’d be coming before getting inside the boy if he waited much longer. “What if your friends saw you being passed around a club, a cock in your arse and one in your mouth?”

Teddy’s fingers were scraping against the wall for purchase, his back arching to try to take his fingers deeper, and Draco knew he was ready. One handed, he untied his fly and Vanished his pants. Sliding his fingers out of Teddy, he immediately replaced them with the head of his prick, grasping Teddy’s waist to pull him towards him.

He slid in easily, and both he and Teddy emitted matching groans.

“Move,” Teddy begged, and Draco obliged, thrusting firmly in and out in a smooth motion. “Yes, there,” he cried as Draco shifted to try to locate his prostate.

Draco smiled and began a steady thrust calculated to pound his prostate, and judging from Teddy’s moans, he was succeeding. Teddy’s hand moved towards his cock, but Draco pushed it away.

“No,” he whispered, his finger trailing lightly over the wet tip of Teddy’s prick. “I’m the only one who’s allowed to play with your cock.”

Teddy somehow tightened his inner muscles and Draco cursed. “You minx,” he gasped, involuntarily thrusting faster. He moved his thumb over Teddy’s foreskin, rubbing it back and forth across the tip of Teddy’s cock to stimulate the ultra-sensitive nerves.

“Oh God!” Teddy cried. “I’m gonna--”

“Come now,” Draco ordered, pushing as deeply as he could.

Teddy’s muscles fluttered and convulsed around him, and still Draco held on, trailing his hand over Teddy’s spurting prick.

When Teddy was done, his body sagging, Draco started to move again, his movements ragged. It took only a few thrusts until Draco, too, was coming, his orgasm washing over him in waves as he emptied himself into Teddy’s still convulsing hole.

They stood there for a moment, struggling to catch their breath, Draco leaning against Teddy who was leaning against the back wall of the broom shed.

“That was brilliant,” Teddy finally said.

Draco simply grunted as he uncoupled himself from Teddy, and when Teddy began to turn around, Draco held him in place, dropping to his knees in the grass, unheeding of his clothes.

“What are you-- Ohhhh!”

Thumbs holding Teddy’s cheeks apart, Draco swiped his tongue over the still dripping and glistening hole, smiled as Teddy practically screamed. Draco, determined to be thorough, licked and sucked for several moments, making sure that he stabbed inside Teddy repeatedly to collect the last of his come from the twitching orifice. When he finally sat back on his haunches, Teddy was sobbing, his arse shaking, and Draco reached up and guided him down until they were both on the grass.

“Wow,” Teddy said once he’d caught his breath.

“Mm, not bad,” Draco teased, smirking as Teddy’s head snapped up to look at him. He shifted under Teddy’s intense look. “What?”

Teddy didn’t answer; he simply grabbed Draco by the robes, hauled him close, and covered his lips with his mouth, kissing him ferociously. Draco relaxed for a moment, allowing Teddy to explore, only shifting away when Teddy straddled him and began thrusting lightly.

“We have to get back,” Draco whispered against Teddy’s lips, pulling away and trailing a hand across Teddy’s cheek. Teddy pouted adorably, and Draco had to tamp down on his libido to not suck that lower lip back into his mouth.

“I know,” Teddy muttered a moment later, looking away. It was only then that he seemed to notice that he was naked. He flushed, an all over body flush that clashed with his still brightly coloured hair. “My clothes?”

Draco pointed towards a pile of cloth under a nearby bush and Teddy Summoned them, muttering a Cleaning Charm before standing up and pulling his grass-stained shirt and trousers on.

“Shall I take care of this?” Draco asked, lightly touching Teddy’s shoulder where his teeth marks were still visible and the skin was already bruising.

Teddy smiled. “No, I like it,” he said, his hand settling on top of Draco’s for a moment. He sighed. “It may be the only memory I have of this, after all.”

“And why is that?” Draco asked, shrugging and stepping away. “Are you planning on never coming to visit us again?” he asked, straightening out his own clothes.

“You mean I’d be welcome?” For the first time all day, Teddy looked truly unsure of himself, and Draco remembered that he was only eighteen, despite his seeming maturity.

Turning towards Teddy, Draco raised an eyebrow. “Of course. You must know how important family is. No matter what, families must stick together.”

“Stick together?” Teddy grinned, impish humour back in place. “Is that what we just did?”

“Absolutely,” Draco murmured, and unable to resist, he leaned close and pressed a kiss to Teddy’s lips. It took some effort not to deepen it. “It’s getting late,” he said, pulling away. “We need to get back before your grandmother calls the Aurors and Potter comes looking for us.”

Teddy sniggered, his arm brushing against Draco’s as they neared the Manor. “Don’t worry, cousin Draco. I’ll protect you,” he said, just as Astoria emerged from the drawing room.

“And what is Teddy protecting you from?” she asked, eyes darting between the two of them.

Draco smirked. “Falling off my broom. He somehow managed to get me to agree to a one on one Quidditch game.”

“You won, though,” Teddy said, rolling his eyes.

“Just barely,” Draco said.

Astoria smiled. “Perhaps you just need more practice riding?” she suggested, brushing a bit of grass off Draco’s arm as she walked by. “It sounds as if you and Teddy simply need to play together more.” Patting Teddy’s cheek and smiling into his eyes, she continued. “And maybe next time I can watch.”

Teddy’s eyes widened as she sailed away. “Did she just--?”

Draco gently closed Teddy’s mouth with his hand. “She did,” he confirmed. “She’s very observant, and, as you yourself mentioned, she has to know what I do. What you probably didn’t know is that she likes to watch.” Grasping Teddy’s elbow, Draco steered him towards the drawing room.

As they all sat and had tea, Draco made mental plans for their next encounter. Yes, cultivating his family was all important, and Teddy needed him, wanted him. Before Draco was done with him, Teddy would be of the same opinion, Draco was sure. Some family values were just too important not to cultivate.

~


End file.
